Bagera
Bagera"s Story Bagera is Nero’s alter ego. Bagera was created when phoenix died and Nero fused their Arrease stone together giving Nero a kind of power called beastul mode. Bagera’s Arrease power is Blaze, Bagera is not like Nero instead Bagera’s personality is cool, calm, strong, and a little crazy in fights. Bagera looks just like Nero except Bagera has red eyes, with a demon eye pupil. Bagera also has sharp nails and his teeth are a little sharp. In the beginning Bagera tries to take over Nero’s soul by killing him in his inner world (mind). Bagera gets separated from Nero’s inner world (mind) by a dark arrease women who splits bagera and nero's spirits away from each other, when Nero was uncouncouis after fighting Katsu during the conclusion of the Union Tournament. Bageras later kills and escapes the women who separated him and Nero and decides to go around committing crimes and stealing objects while also murdering those who stand in his way to better his goals. While the whole world believe's that Nero was the one doing these acts branding Nero a wanted criminal again, making Nero have to leave griffin by himself and try to find bagera on his own. During all this nero's friends such the world, hoping to find Nero and get answers for why he is doing these crimes. Apperance Bagera looks just like Nero except Bagera has beast eyes, and longer teeth. bagera also has all of nero's fighting style and moves plus more. Arrease Moves Beast Slash: Four slashes of energy that orginate from the claws. Banru: a slash of explosive energy that consist of wind and fire. Blaze storm: An onslot of fire balls coming from nero"s hands that explode on impact. Flare:a flash of light that blinds a warror for a couple of seconds. Banru storm:a barage of banru coming and exploding on what ever it hits. How Bagera Met Nero Bagera met Nero when Nero,keria and Phoneix were fighting Zambaku of the flame's and zambaku killed phoneix after phoneix jumped into his heat ray to save nero from being killed. after phoneix was hit he asked nero to put his arrease stone into nero's for he can see the world through nero's eyes. then when phoneix died nero took his arrease stone and placed it in his palm and squeezed it as hard as he could and a bright light happened and nero started to hold his head screaming in pain and then just dropped his head. keria was crying for phoneix's death and wondering if nero was alright. zambaku saw this as a opportunity to kill nero and make kron proud. so he charged up his attack to quickly end him and when it was fully charged his blasted it at a motionless nero. keria yelled out nero dodge it and a explosion happened on nero. keria was shocked and zambaku had a smirk on his face saying got ya. when the dust settled nero was still there with his hand extended because he slapped the beam over and nearly dodged the explosion. zambaku was shocked to see nero still there along with keria. nero then starts to smile and laugh saying i don't know why but i have a uncontrollable urge to see you dead and nero raised his head and nero's eyes had a yellow beast pupil and his nail's and teeth got sharper. zambaaku and keria were shocked to hear that and to feel a different energy signature coming from nero. as nero stands there he quickly sprints to zambaku and grabs his swords and kicks him away. zambaku surprised at nero's new speed and more aggressive nature as he tried to figure out what happened to him. zambaku fixed himself up and asked whats wrong with you with those injury's you shouldn't be able to move and that energy signature it's different than before it's more sinster and cold. keria in the back saying nero what happened to you. nero looked at keria and said don't call me that weakling's name. keria and zambaku looking confused, keria came out and said what why did you call yourself weak. zambaku said yes i do agree with that women if you don't want to be called nero, then what do you want to be called. nero smiled and said that's a good question if i truly don't want to be called that coward, then i should have my own name. nero sat on the ground and sat Indian style on the ground with is eyes closed. zambaku said is he serious he's just going to sit there and think in the middle of our battle. well im not going to past this up and started to charge his attack. keria yelling nero do something he's using that move again. nero did nothing but sat there deep in thought. zambaku laughing saying what type of fool am i fighting. keria kept yelling nero move stop him. nero did nothing but just sat there with his eyes closed, zambaku yelled well its time to die and released the beam of energy that went straight to nero's head. when it got close to his head he opened his eyes and the beam disappeared, zambaku was shocked and nero got up and said i got a name. zamabaku speechless and keria staring as this man who says he's not nero give his name. my name is bagera and it's your time to die zambaku of the flames. Rivals Nero: Shadow: Kron: Kiro: Ferrow: Fayt: Griffin Captains: Rath: Family Nero: Phoneix: Qoutes "Im ready when you are" bagera gaming to fight "people say that flames just bring death and destruction their wrong it also brings entertainment and a laugh or two" bagera showing his darker side Shadow Drawings